Captive Hearts - The Real Finish
by singerme
Summary: When I (thought) I had finished Captive Hearts, several friends wanted to know just a little more about what happened next. This is the result.


Captive Hearts - The Real Finish

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day was cold but clear, the sun shining gloriously in the heavens above as Kitty sat nervously fidgeting while Carolyn tried yet again to finish her hair.

"Kitty, you have to sit still." Carolyn said exasperated at having to pin the same curl for the third time in a row.

"I'm sorry," Kitty tried sitting still and picked at her fingers instead. "It's just that…."

Carolyn grinned. "It's just that you're nervous. But honestly, Kitty. Why? It's not like you don't know the man. You have a child together for heaven's sake."

Kitty blushed and dropped her head, causing Carolyn to once again drop the curl in her hand. "Kitty!"

Kitty pulled her head back up. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Carolyn stopped for a moment and looked at Kitty through the mirror. "You're worried about tonight, aren't you?"

Kitty looked away without answering but Carolyn understood. In the six months she had been in Dodge, she and Newly had become very close. But even so, she wasn't so sure herself about any sort of intimate contact.

Sighing deeply, she turned Kitty to look at her directly. "Kitty, Matt is not going to pressure you. If you can't…. well, you know, he won't care as long as you are with him."

Kitty wiped away a tear that had escaped her defenses and nodded. "I know," she said. "But I want it so bad and I just keep thinking what if… if I freeze or something? I would be mortified."

"Kitty," Carolyn spoke softly. "You're worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet. Let's get you through the wedding first, huh?"

Just then a light rap came at the door. Hannah poked her head in and smiled at how beautiful her friend was. "You about ready?" she asked.

"NO!" Both Kitty and Carolyn responded at the same time.

"It'll just a few minutes more," Kitty told her apologetically, hastily wiping another tear.

"That is if I can get Nervous Nelly here, to sit still." Carolyn grumbled.

Hannah laughed. "Well, Doc will be downstairs waiting on you."

"How's Emma?" Kitty asked. Hannah had agreed to keep the child downstairs while Kitty got ready.

"She's fine." Hannah smiled thinking of the child that had so captured the hearts of everyone in Dodge in the past six months. "She's not nervous at all." Chuckling again, she ducked out of the room and headed back down stairs.

Doc was waiting at the foot of the stairs, dressed in his best suit, hat in hand. "She coming?"

"She'll be down in a minute." Hannah smiled. "You know I don't think I've ever seen a prettier bride."

Doc nodded and smiled. "There has never been a prettier woman in Dodge, Hannah. Well except for …" He stopped thinking of his Sam.

Hannah patted his hand. "She must've been something, for you to compare her to Kitty."

"She was," Doc agreed. "She was."

Over at the church, Matt paced around the small chapel waiting anxiously for this thing to get started. Glancing yet again at the, as of yet, empty doorway.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the small black box and once again looked at the ring nestled there. He had bought the ring several years ago with just this occasion in mind. But at the time, events occurred that prevented its use.

"Everything is ready, Marshal." Reverend Tucker stepped up next to him. "The guests are beginning to come in and the organist is ready. But I don't seem to see the bride."

"Me neither." Matt looked at the doorway again. "But I'm sure she'll be here shortly. She's never been one to rush getting dressed."

The Reverend smiled, patted Matt on the back and stepped away as Festus stepped up next to him. "Shore is a passel of folks here, Matthew."

Matt nodded looking around at all the friends who had gathered.

"It's a long time, comin'," Festus went on, "guess folks just don't want to miss it none. Ya know, Matthew, you're getting the best shemale in all of Dodge."

Matt smiled at that and nodded. "That is true, Festus, and don't I know it."

"A'hem," the Reverend cleared his throat drawing Matt's attention. "I think it's about time." He whispered nodding his head towards the door.

As the music started, Matt looked up to see Carolyn walking slowly down the aisle, carrying Emma. Smiling sweetly she whispered to him, when she passed to take her place as Maiden of Honor. "She's on her way and she's beautiful."

The music changed tempo just then and Matt's breathing picked up pace in time to it as he looked again towards the door to see a vision in ivory lace and pearls glide down the aisle towards him. He thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

Kitty smiled happily as she walked down the aisle on Doc's arm. The man she had waited half a lifetime for, was waiting down at the end and she could see no one but the handsome cowboy who had taken her heart so many years ago.

When she finally reached him and Doc had handed her over, tears streamed down her face. Looking up at Matt she smiled through the tears. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too," he returned as he took her hand and they turned to face the preacher.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The ceremony had been beautiful and perfect and the reception had been more of the same. Dodge had never seen the likes before. The two people, voted mostly not to, were finally married and the town celebrated joyfully.

When the evening finally came to an end, Carolyn took Emma and returned to Ma Smalley's with her, while the child's parents headed off to an uncertain honeymoon at the ranch.

As Matt drove Doc's buggy down the road towards the now "Dillon Ranch", he smiled happily down at the woman now resting her head on his shoulder. "You warm enough?" He asked.

"Um huh," Kitty mumbled. "I'm fine."

Matt knew she was nervous but said nothing. It had now been a year and half since she and he had been together. He was rather nervous himself. He doubted he'd forgotten how, but the when might take some time. Still, he was determined; he would not push her or rush her. He would let her set the pace. It would be the only way it would work.

When they finally reached the ranch, Kitty sat up and looked uneasily at the house she'd been living in for the last six months. It now seemed an almost frightening place as she considered the possibilities of what this night could hold. Looking up at the man that still took her breath away, she smiled tremulously. "We're home." She murmured.

As she moved to climb down out of the buggy, Matt got out and hurried around to her side. Her feet had barely touched the ground then he had up and in his arms.

"Matt, what are you doing?" she giggled.

"Carrying you over the threshold. It's tradition, remember?"

Kitty shook her head. "It's also a good way to put your back out." Her giggles stopped as she remembered the first night, six months prior when Matt had brought her here. "Besides you already carried me through the door here, remember?"

Matt shook his head with a grin. "That didn't count. This does."

Once inside the house, he took her straight to the couch in the living room and sat her down. "I don't care much for champagne or wine but they seemed about the only things proper for tonight. Would you like a glass of either?" He was careful to keep his voice light, trying to hide his own anxiety.

Kitty shook her head and instead held her hand out to him. "I don't want anything to drink," she said quietly. "I want to talk to you for a moment. Sit here by me?"

Matt moved to her side and sat down, waiting patiently and a little anxiously for her to speak.

"Matt," she began softly. "I…. this… I mean I… well…" She took a deep breath. "I'm scared," she said finally with a look of chagrin. "I'm sorry, Matt." She ducked her head. "It's just that… "Another deep breath and she raised her head to look him squarely in the eye. "I don't want to disappoint you. This is the most important night of our lives together and I keep thinking what if… if I can't…" She ducked her head again.

Matt reached over and took her hand. "I'm scared too, in a way, Kitty."

Her head came up again and a look of surprise appeared. "You are?"

"I want this night to be perfect for you." He sighed. "I know what you went through in that camp, or at least most of it, and I remember how things were for you after Bonner. I don't want to ever hurt you like they did."

A tear slipped down her cheek as the unbidden memories came and she forcefully shoved them away.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a kerchief and handed it to her as he continued. "I don't want you to be afraid, honey. I will do everything in my power to make you feel safe and secure from this night on. But you have to trust me. I will never ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with, _never_."

Kitty nodded, "I know, Matt, and it's not you. Honest. It's just…." She paused and then a thought came. Blue eyes met his. "Matt, would you do something for me?"

"You know I would." He smiled gently.

"Would you kiss me?" Hurriedly she added as she saw the question on his face. "I mean _really_ kiss me? Like… like before?"

Matt didn't answer as he pulled her to him and gently, at first, placed his lips on hers. As the kiss deepened, her breath and pulse quickened and he pulled back. But she pressed closer to him and made it clear this was what she wanted. When their lips finally parted their eyes locked and a smile of peace and joy spread across her face.

Wrapping her arms around him, she snuggled her head into his chest. "Thank you." She whispered.

Matt held her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head. "If I never do anything for the rest of my life, other than hold you," he sighed contentedly. "Then I'll be the happiest man on earth."

Kitty looked up and studied his face intently for several moments. Seeing the answer she sought, she stood and held her hand out to him. "Come on, Mr. Dillon." She said huskily. "Let's go."

Grinning, Mr. Dillon stood and followed Mrs. Dillon into the bedroom.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A dear friend (LadyBrit) still wasn't completely satisfied with this ending and wanted to know the "Rest of the Story". So here it is:

Matt retires and so does Kitty, at least from actively running the saloon. I figure she probably sold the rest of her share of the Long Branch to Hannah and she and Matt stayed on the ranch to run it. Being the cosmopolitan type person Kitty is; I'm positive she spent some of that money that had been lingering in Botkin's bank for a year and took her family to St Louis at least once and maybe even New Orleans to see her birth place.

I'm sure Doc retired. As for whether he moved out to the Dillon ranch to live or not, I don't know. I'll let you decide. Festus may have stuck around for a while, maybe even went to work for Matt out on the ranch, or he could've finally gotten married to Abelia or maybe even gone home to the hill country.

Newly and Carolyn finally married and had the same issues on their wedding night as did Matt and Kitty. But like Matt and Kitty they made it work. They now have a little boy named Michael. Newly didn't go into law enforcement or doctoring. He's still the gunsmith though he does still help out law enforcement and the new doctor when or if needed.

The new Marshal is a nice man and a competent one but all of Dodge agrees that he's no Matt Dillon.

Same thing with the new doctor in town. A lot of folks still seek out Doc even after he retired simply because they trust him more. Besides he delivered most of them.

And as for Emma? She grew up with the best family and in the best city possible with lots of love and happiness.

The Real End.


End file.
